


Bottoms Up

by BeckyHarvey29



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Ian, Boyfriends, Jealousy, Let Ian Bottom, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/pseuds/BeckyHarvey29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey comes home from work to find Ian having fun without him. Mickey decides he needs to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

Mickey walked into the Milkovich house and kicked the door shut behind him before making his way to the kitchen, his arms full of groceries. 

"Aye! Ian! You wanna come help me with this shit, man?" Mickey called out, a little grumpy since he had worked all day scamming moving trucks, and had stopped at the grocery store on the way home.

Normally, he fucking hated grocery shopping with a passion, but their cupboards were bare, and Ian had given him those fucking eyes and Mickey had caved. Fucker owed him big time.

"Aye, asshole!" Mickey called out again when he got no answer. He placed the grocery bags on the table and heaved a deep, dramatic sigh as he turned to head towards their bedroom. "Don't tell me your ass is still fuckin’ sleeping. It's six o’clock in the goddamn—" He stopped his rant when he pushed open their bedroom door to find Ian sprawled out on the bed, completely naked with his hand fisted around his hard, leaking cock.

"The fuck, Ian!" His eyes then averted to the lap top that Ian had open next to him, a porn playing on the screen, loud over-the-top grunts blaring from the speaker. 

Ian continued stroking his cock, completely undeterred by Mickey's arrival. "Hey, you're home early," he said breathlessly. 

"What the fuck’re you doing?" Mickey snapped as he watched his boyfriend continue to jerk off right in front of him. Even though he was pissed the fuck off, it was still fucking hot as hell. "I was out busting my ass all day, making money, and you're here jerking your cock to some fucking porno?" 

"I'm almost done," Ian choked out. 

"Fuck you, you're done now," Mickey retorted as he knelt on the bed and grabbed Ian's hand away from his dick. 

"What the fuck, Mickey?!" Ian whined. 

Mickey threw his leg over Ian and straddled him before glancing over at the lap top. "The fuck are you even watching?" 

"It's this pornstar I found online. His name is Jake Bass. He's hot as fuck," Ian explained breathlessly. He then groaned and arched his back when Mickey rubbed his ass against Ian's erection. 

"Oh, is that right?" Mickey asked, clearly jealous. He muted the lap top and then closed it. He grabbed Ian by the wrists and pinned Ian's hands above his head. "What's so hot about him, huh?" 

"He kind of reminds me of you…dark hair, blue eyes, even has the knuckle tattoos," Ian said before moaning again as Mickey slowly began rutting against him. "Only difference is…he doesn't have your ass…and he's versatile."

"Versatile?"

"Tops and bottoms."

"Oh, he tops _and_ bottoms, huh?" 

Ian clearly recognized that Mickey was jealous, so he decided to press his buttons a little. "Yeah. It's kinda fucking hot."

"Oh, yeah? I'll show you a fucking top," Mickey said before leaning down and capturing Ian's lips in a biting kiss. He licked his way into Ian's mouth, and groaned when their tongues touched. As he kissed his boyfriend fervently, he reached up and blindly grabbed for the lube before breaking away. He crawled backwards off the bed and tossed the lube onto Ian's chest. "I want your fingers in your ass now," Mickey said as he tore his shirt over his head and then began undoing his pants. "Get yourself ready for me." 

Ian gnawed on his lower lip and nodded as he popped the top of the lube and swirled a dollop over two of his fingers.

As Mickey kicked out of his boxers and jeans, he watched as Ian turned over and got on his knees. He then took in the fucking amazing sight of Ian slowly inserting his slicked fingers into his asshole. "Jesus fucking Christ." 

"Like what you see?" Ian asked, trying to sound cocky, but his voice came out wrecked. He groaned as he fucked himself with his fingers. 

Mickey crawled back onto the bed and positioned himself behind Ian. "Here, I got it," he murmured, swatting Ian's hand away. He then pressed the palm of his left hand at the small of Ian's back and then inserted his own two fingers of his right hand slowly inside Ian. 

Ian gasped and hung his head. "Fuck," he breathed. 

"I got you," Mickey mumbled, knowing Ian wasn't used to this. Ian bottoming was a rare occurrence in their relationship—having only happened twice before—so Mickey knew he had to take his time with him. He crooked his fingers, searching for that sweet bundle of nerves. "You alright?" 

"Yeah," Ian choked out as his ass clenched around Mickey's fingers. 

Mickey bent over Ian and pressed a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. He then kissed his way down Ian's spine and then removed his hand. He got more comfortable on the bed and then spread Ian open for him. He kissed each of Ian's ass cheeks before leaning in and circling Ian's asshole with his tongue. 

"Mick. Mickey," Ian stammered, pushing back against Mickey's tongue. He reached behind and grabbed Mickey's head, urging him to go deeper. "Shit." 

Mickey moaned and pulled back. He spat at the perfect pink hole and then went back in with a groan. He softly caressed and kneaded Ian's ass cheeks as he slowly ate him out. He licked and sucked at the muscled rim, loving the way his boyfriend was sighing and sputtering beneath him. He pulled back, unable to resist any longer. He needed to get in that ass.

Mickey sat back and reached for a condom on the bed mantle. After rolling the condom on and slicking himself liberally with lube, he positioned his dick at Ian's hole with one hand, and grabbed Ian's hip with the other, his thumb gently caressing his skin. "Let me know when you're ready." 

Ian nodded and Mickey could see his knuckles whiten as he fisted the sheets. "Go ‘head, ‘m ready. Just go slow." 

Mickey pressed the tip of his cock against the puckered rim, and gently pressed until he breached him. When Ian let out a choked gasp, he smoothed his free hand up Ian's back and rubbed at his shoulder reassuringly. Mickey wiggled and drew in and out a little until he was buried to the hilt. Ian was clenching around him and letting out shaky, wrecked moans as he tried to get used to it all. 

"Fuck," Ian groaned. 

Mickey relaxed along Ian's back and pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. "You alright?" he rasped next to Ian's ear. 

"Yeah, just gimme a minute." 

Mickey nodded and pressed another kiss to Ian's neck, trying to wait patiently, even though the urge to move was becoming unbearable. Ian felt so tight and hot around him, he knew it wasn't going to take much. 

" ‘kay, ‘m ready." 

Mickey slowly smoothed his hands down Ian's sides and grabbed his hips with both hands, and then slowly eased out. He started a slow, easy pace, not wanting to hurt Ian. "Jesus, you feel so fuckin’ good. So fuckin’ tight for me."

Ian's arms buckled and he collapsed forward to press his cheek against his pillow. 

Mickey watched him. On one hand, he didn't like knowing that he was hurting Ian in any way. On the other hand, he liked having a little bit of control. He liked causing Ian to come undone, he liked causing Ian to make those fucking amazing noises. He smoothed his right hand up and down Ian's back as he continued to fuck him nice and slow. 

Ian was panting and gasping with every brush to his prostate. He reached underneath himself and fisted at his cock. 

"Aye," Mickey said, gingerly pulling out. He heard Ian hiss and it fucking turned him on. "Get on your back, I wanna watch you come." 

Ian nodded, and then eased himself onto his back. 

Mickey locked eyes with Ian as he lifted his boyfriend's right leg over his shoulder. He reached down and fingered Ian, making sure that he was still slick enough, before easing his cock back inside of him with a grunt. 

As he slowly rolled his hips, he leaned down and touched his forehead to Ian's. "I love you," he rasped breathlessly. Everything felt so amazing; his cock buried deep in Ian's ass, Ian's warm bursts of breath caressing his face, the way Ian's fingers were digging into the small of Mickey's back. 

Mickey kissed Ian lazily, their mouths just slotted together as their tongues tangled. He swallowed every one of Ian's moans and grunts. He smoothed his right hand through Ian's damp hair, then caressed his cheek, and then moved his hand between them to take hold of Ian's cock. 

Ian turned his head away from the kiss. "Fuck, Mick…" he moaned as Mickey jerked him off, "love you."

Mickey watched him, watched every twist of his face, every lick of his lips. Ian was fucking beautiful. Mickey picked up his pace, rolling and snapping his hips with quick, shallow thrusts. He could feel his orgasm building, but he was intent on making Ian come first. He leaned in and kissed Ian again—this time with more hunger—as he jerked Ian's cock, anxious to bring his boyfriend over that edge. 

Since Ian had already been halfway there when Mickey got home, it didn't take much. He came hot ribbons of come between them. He let out a low, throaty moan as he clung to Mickey's back as Mickey milked him.

Mickey sat back and watched Ian's face as he quickened his thrusts. When Ian finally opened his eyes and looked up at him, that was all it took. Mickey pulled out of Ian and quickly rolled the condom off. He then scooted closer over Ian and fisted at his cock. He came with a choked gasp, his come spurting across Ian's lower stomach. 

Ian moaned as he watched him. 

Mickey continued milking his cock until he was completely spent. He then crawled up and collapsed next to Ian, who already looked on the verge of sleep. "Now tell me how fuckin’ hot Jake Bass is," he grumbled as he rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm over Ian's chest. 

"He ain't got nothin’ on you," Ian said breathlessly, his eyelids already drooping. 

Mickey smiled softly as he watched him. He leaned in and pressed a lingering kiss to Ian's temple before passing out himself.

  


* * *

  


A few days later, Ian walked into the Milkovich home to a rare sight. The living room was completely deserted and the house was eerily quiet; no Svetlana rambling in Russian, no crying baby, no rampaging, swearing Mickey. 

"Mick?" Ian called out as he toed his shoes off and headed for the bedroom. "Mick?" he said again when he pushed the door to their bedroom open. He froze at the sight in front of him.

Mickey was on his hands and knees on the bed, a dildo up his ass and the laptop open in front of him. 

"Are you fuckin’ kidding me?!" Ian snipped. "What’re you doing?!"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?" Mickey asked breathlessly as he deliberately continued to stare Ian down while he fucked himself with the dildo. 

Ian opened his mouth a few times to protest, but nothing came out. 

"Watchin’ this pornstar," Mickey rasped. "Has a nine inch cock. He's pretty fuckin’ hot."

"Oh, yeah?" Ian said, jutting his chin stubbornly.

In the next instant, he began advancing towards Mickey as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I'll show you nine inches."


End file.
